My Number One
by bica99
Summary: Matt lost his parents, a new kid starts at wammy house and becomes obsessed with being 'number one', but as time goes on Matt gets feelings for this new kid... . . it sounds crappy D: but it's not DX MattxMello fluff in later chappies :3


**"My Number One"  
Prologue  
**  
A/N: _Wammy house, Matt, Mello, Roger, Near, L or any of the following characters do NOT belong to me. There are from the manga "Death Note" Written/illustrated by Ohba and Obata " but I DO own the story and plot D:  
_Warnings: there will be future shounen ai (malexmale - you know like gay people... ") in this fan fiction, don't like don't read, okay? "  
pairing: Mattxmello_  
_Wammy House Fluff :3 (not in this chapter though D:)

A read haired boy sat on his bed at the wammy house, playing on his game boy.

He was wearing a black and white striped T-shirt and some greyish blue jeans, along with orange tinted goggles, wich was currently sitting in top of his head in the messy red locks, revealing his green eyes.

It now had been a week since Mail Jeevas - or now known as; Matt - had been removed from his home, and unto the orphanage - "Wammy house", and he hated it.

He had no one to talk to and nothing to do - other than playing games on his gameboy, wich he had won almost all his games on. Twice.

Well Straight out, the 8 years old redhead was dead bored.

He looked at the empty bed at the other side of the room.

Matt had never been the very social type, yet he wished that he would soon get a roomate, because I was beginning to be kind of lonely there.

He sighed, when suddeny someone knocked on his door.

"uhh...come in" he spoke, excepting one the old man Roger, or some random kid to enter the room, as he still looked concentrated down at the gameboy he was holding in his hands.

He failed to notice the blonde kid that had entered the room along with Roger.

"Matt..." at the sound of his name, Matt paused his game and looked up, now noticing the blonde kid who was holding a few bags.

"This is Mello" Roger said, pointing at the blonde Kid, Mello. "And he will be your new roomate from now on"

Matt looked up and down the blonde Kid.

Mello had shoulder lenght blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a black shirt with matching black pants, seemed to be around 8 or 9 years old.

Matt couldn't really tell if this "Mello" was a boy or a girl. Because the hair looked really girly, and the face was really pretty, too pretty to be the face of a boy. At least in Matt's opinion.

But Mello's body did not look very feminine, neither did it look masculine, so to be honest Matt couldn't really figure.

"okay" Matt flatly replied, looking down at the gameboy again, as Mello slowly walked into the room with the bags.

While matt played, Mello began unpacking, putting the few, mostly black clothes into the closet and such. About 15 minutes later the blonde was done and sat down on the bed at the opposite side of the room.

They remained like that for another 15 minutes until Mello finaly spoke.

"so..what is this place anyways?" Mello paused for a short time "Wormy house?()".

Mello's voice was bright, yet not feminine, it surely sounded like a boys.

Now that Matt thought about it, Mello was most definately a boy, because otherwise he wouldn't have been sharing a room with him, since on Wammy House they only made people of the same gender share rooms.

So now, Matt was almost a houndred percent sure that Mello was a boy.

A loading screen was currently showing on Matt's gameboy, wich gave Matt the opportunity of looking up at the blonde kid.

"Wormy house?" he asked a little confused.

"yes?" again the blonde paused "Like, that's what this place is called. Right?"

Matt chuckled.

"It isn't?" Mello looked at Matt with a confused expression.

"No. it's "Wammy House", you know like the person who owns this place's name is Wammy" Matt stated.

"Oh..." Mello blushed very slightly and locked his eyes on Matt's gameboy, as if he were trying to avoid eye contact with Matt.

"You must think I'm stupid" Mello laughed a little.

Matt raised an eyebrow.

Well yes, Matt had to admit that he found it a little stupid that Mello had thought the place's name was "Wormy House", but hell...The kid had to be pretty confused by the moment. He was most likely being removed from his home and maybe also his parents, so he was probably going through some tough times.

"No I don't. No human is perfect, you know?" Matt smiled a slight bit, as he realized that the loading screen on his gamboy was gone and he could now start playing again.

Mello just looked at Matt for a moment.

"I guess not. But what is it with this place anyways?" he asked again.

"I don't know...but I think we are gonna hear something about this today"

True. Someone was gonna come and tell them why they were choosen out of all orphans to be here and not on some random orphanage. Matt had a slight idea of it, but he didn't feel like explaining the little he knew to the blonde if he was going to get to know today anyways.

"oh okay" Mello looked around the room clearly bored. He rose up and walked to one of his bags and took out a chocolate bar.

He walked back to the bed, on wich he was sitting before and unwrapped the chocolate bar, beggining to eat it.

There was a silence between the two for a long time, until the door openend and Roger came in.

"Please come down to the living room. You're gonna be told why you're all here today" he said, and motioned for the two to walk out of the room.

Matt stood up, and began walking out the door, still playing on his gameboy.

Quickly Mello stood up and snapped the gameboy out of Matt's hands. Matt was dumbfonded.

"What did you do that for?! I was about to beat the boss!" Matt snapped.

"This might be important, and you won't be able to listen if you play on that" Mello stated, carefully placing the gameboy on the bed table, beside Matt's bed.

"What ever" Matt muttered and walked out the, soon to be followed by Mello who did not have the slightest idea of where the living room were.

In the living room there where gathered around 20, or maybe 30 boys and girls. All seemingly to be around 8-12 years old.

Except of one.

A pale boy with White messy hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a white pyjamas and only seemed to be around 5 or maybe 6 years old.

The most people had stuffed themselves into the little space there was on the 3 sofas that were there, the rest was standing up.

There was a lot talking. People looked confused and were discussing what they thought they were gonna be told.

Suddenly a pale man with black messy hair, black eyes with heavy bags under it, and wearing a white long sleeves shirt, together with bright blue jeans, apeared in the room.

"Silence please" he quietly said, and soon all the orphans were quiet.

"So...I bet you have been wondering why you're all gathered in this orphanage, and not just some random orphanage, right?" he asked, and a lot of people nodded, and some quiet talking began again.

"thought so...and that's why I've come here to tell you" and all was quiet again.

"first of all...I am L"

L? His name couldn't possibly be L? Matt was confused, but when Matt came here, he was told that his name was no longer Mail Jeevas, but Matt. So L probably wasn't his real name either.

Suddenly Matt felt a tugging at his sleeve and turned around to look at a very excited Mello.

"Isn't he one of the worlds greatest detectives ever?" he almost whispered.

"Don't know..." Matt whispered back "Maybe?"

"I think so!" Mello cheery smiled as Matt turned his gaze back to the black haired man known as "L".

"Some of you may have heard of this "L" before, but that is beside the point" he stated as if he had heard what Mello had said to Matt.

"I am a detective" he stated looking blankly into the air.

"And due to the fact that I've become to be 'one of the worlds greatest detectives', I need a succesor when I die one day. And that's where you get into the picture. You are all the most intelligent and gifted orphans, and that is why you are here. The one who gets to be "number one" when I die, will be my succesor." he stopped.

"Therefore, will you know NOT call each other by your real names, but by the names you've all gotten, like I am called "L", because if any of you are going to be my succesor, no one should know your real name, since there definately WILL be people, who would want to kill you." He stared blankly at the crowd. There was something about L's face, especially his black eyes with heavy bags under them, that made him look really creepy, yet kind.

"Remember that and work hard, I will visit you once in a while when I seem to have the time" he smiled and began to leave.

Matt turned around to see a very excited Mello.

"I'm gonna be the best and become L's succesor!" he cheered "I will work hard, and I will definately be number one!" he smiled widely and laughed with enthausiasm.

"Sure" Matt replied boredly. Matt didn't really care if he was going to be L's succesor or not. But it seemed that Mello cared quite a lot.

The orphans was now leaving back to their rooms, and so were Matt and Mello.

Mello was going to work really hard on becoming L's sucessor, but Matt...well he just didn't really care.

--

Well that's the end of the prologue :3 I hope...someone will like it enough to read the following chapters  
And uhm...I'll probably be a little slow at updating, so sorry "  
And sorry about gramatic or spelling mistakes D:  
Rate and Review, and Mello will share some of his chocolate to ya :3


End file.
